


Spectacles

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A spell gone wrong switches Thorin and Bilbo into each other's bodies.





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'bodyswap'.

The first thing Thorin noticed upon waking was the fact that everything seemed to be in perfect focus. _Nothing_ was blurry. He frowned at the realization. _This isn't right._ He started to rub his eyes, only to stop at the sight of his hands. They were smaller than he remembered, softer, and the sleeves weren't right. _This is what Bilbo was wearing._ He looked down at himself and stared. After a few moments, he found his voice, "Oh, Mahal."

He clapped his hands over his mouth. That wasn't his voice anymore than these hands or body were his. "Ah, you're awake at last."

"What have you _done_ to me, wizard?" Thorin demanded with his best scowl.

"Ah, _I_ did nothing, Thorin, son of Thrain," Gandalf replied, stepping aside so a familiar figure could approach. His own body, but with an uncharacteristically open expression on the face.

The other tilted his head to the side in a manner Thorin knew well, whether it was hobbit or dwarf. "Thorin?"

"Mr. Baggins," he answered with a sigh, slumping onto the bed. Of _course_ the hobbit was in his body if he was in Bilbo's.

Bilbo looked up at Gandlaf, his expression earnest. "Can you fix it? Put us back in our bodies?"

"I need to do some research, but yes, I should be able to switch you back," Gandalf nodded after a few moments' thought.

Thorin glared up at Gandlaf, arms folded across his chest. "How long will this research take?"

"A few days," Gandalf told them. "Maybe a week."

Both Thorin and Bilbo stared up at the wizard. "A week?!"

"Longer if you two pester me," Gandalf gave them a stern look.

As he swept out of the room, Bilbo perched on the bed beside Thorin. "How do you _see_ , Thorin?"

"I know Erebor," he explained with a shrug. "Elsewhere, I had others to help guide me."

Bilbo gave a quiet chuckle. "No wonder you go lost in the Shire. Twice."

"It all looked the same to me," Thorin defended himself. After a short pause, he admitted, "It _is_ rather nice to actually _see_ what I'm looking at and not simply blurs of color."

Another chuckle. "Have you not heard of glasses before?"

"Of course I have," Thorin told him gruffly. "Older dwarrows need them sometimes because their eyes fail them, just as Óin's hearing is failing _him_."

Bilbo patted his arm, a curious sensation through the thin fabric of his shirt. "Perhaps you should invest in a pair.

He remained silent for long moments, gazing at a world in perfect focus. Very quietly, he said, "Perhaps I should."


End file.
